After You
by Lenora Jime
Summary: The first one was my first crush in childhood days and the second was my best friend's fiancé… the third however I never expected that my ex would die in my arms. (AU Fic, cover isn't mine along with the characters)
.

…

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **This is an AU FanFiction, may contain OOC-ness, typos, grammatical errors and a bunch of pointless crabs.**

 **.**

 **After You**

 **By Ashelia Elnora**

 **.**

…

.

 _This was a sad sunset he had experienced but painfully beautiful. She was standing there in the middle of the rustling fell of leaves that tinted red by the sunset behind her while her golden mane followed the wind path, flickering like yellowish-red flame. He felt an urge to touch her or simply hold her. But the only she wanted was an answer that would hurt her more and he could do nothing to ease the pain because it was his choice. He believed that it was for the best. They just couldn't be together anymore._

" _Why?" she let out trembling whisper that barely heard of if not because the quietness surrounded them. Her tears had already cascading down on her cheeks, red puffy eyes and strangled voice, it surely would be forever etched in his mind or his heart in that matter. After all, she was his first as much as he to her._

 _He let out a frustrated sigh, it was hard for him too. "We just couldn't work it out," he paused for a moment and looked everywhere except her._

 _He was the type of person who couldn't lie, very much like her. So she knew it wasn't his sole reason and that brought fear in her. The rumor she had heard and how Miri had verified it. It was so painful if that would be his reason to break off with her._

" _Do you realize you have pushed me out since your granddad… died," he faltered a bit at the last part because though it was already months ago, it was still touchy subject for her._

 _She gave off a bitter smile, "I need time alone."_

 _Her short reply and the painful smile only added his pilling up frustration. "Now you have all time you need, I won't disturb you again," he spat cynically and left her at that because apparently he couldn't watch her pitiful state longer. The girl he once loved wasn't this weak, he refused to see that._

" _Athrun," she called meekly, "This… it isn't because another girl, right?"_

 _He stopped, his back faced her but his posture noticeably tensed. Ignored how he didn't respond, she continued her asking that sounded more like a pleading in his ears. "It has nothing to do with that red head, right? What's her name again? Marin? Or… Merlin? Oh obviously not that, it was the name of the legendary witch, silly me!" she continued rambled on while laughed pathetically._

 _It was his last straw, he couldn't stand any longer. He left her with a mumbled sorry to her to which he was sure she wouldn't hear._

"Athrun!"

The called men turned his head and blinked few times like trying adjusted the sight in front of him. It was a girl with red head that styled in childlike two pig-tailed ties. She was glaring at him and pouting childishly. He chuckled a little at how cute she was looked right now, it seemed that time didn't touch her for she was still as naïve as when they first met.

"Sorry, I'm spacing out a bit. So what I missed out?" he replied easily with a little to no guilty in his eyes.

"You missed out a lot. Couldn't you be more excited one since it's your own wedding?" another red head butted in but with more sour looking.

"And helpful too," the pig-tailed added eagerly.

Let out discreetly sigh, he smiled and gingerly touched his pig-tailed-soon-to-be-bride's hand that laid on the table between them. "I'm sorry I'm pretty busy with the hotel recently but there is an EO that handled our wedding so you should trust them and take it easy," he coaxed her.

It wasn't lie, the bride knew it too. He was really busy with his work since his parents dead years ago, he was still trying to improve the hotel he inherited of from his parents to not go bankrupt because of pilling up loans. What's more with a bunch of crews film that right now resided in his hotel, it was a good publicity of his hotel and the good side of this suburb-town to media. He was really doing his best not only for his hotel but for town's sake as well.

She knew it all but that didn't mean she didn't feel lonely sometimes. Often she found herself doubted that Athrun proposed her because of love like what he said or anyone to convinced her so. She knew since he came out as the only survivor in the car crash he drove along with his parents, he became more closed to the other. Even if he opened a little to her, it was only to lighten her mood. But time to time his reasons sounded more like an excuse. So she couldn't help but felt it was more like an obligation he needed to fulfill as her boyfriend and her soon-to-be-husband, a promise to be carried out or a task to be achieved. Seriously, what she is to him?

Thinking that through would only make her heart ached. Because no matter she's to him, she just loved him so much that she couldn't ask for more to Athrun and the least she wanted was burdened him.

"Is it took you so much to pay a slightest attention to your wedding? Heck, you even have a time to space out just now," berated the short maroon head.

He frowned, after all it was universe knowledge that men tended less excited to prepare the wedding than his bride. It might be influenced more by commitment issue that most men possessed. While most women cheered to say goodbye to their single life, most men mourned the loss of their freedom and took it out all in their bachelor party.

But that wasn't the problem for his lack of involvement in his preparation to the wedding. He wasn't experienced cold-feet nor was it commitment issue. He was merely a busybody and had more than one thing to thinking of. The reason he spaced out his past or his ex to be exact was because today was reminded him that time. The harsh wind, reddish-brown leaves and though it wasn't as quiet as eight years ago but for him his world was silent for such a long time.

"One-chan," the younger one whimpered, lately her sister always complained about his withdrawn attitude and his disinterest in the wedding coupled it.

"I'm sorry Lunamaria, I would pay more attention now. Could we move ahead? Isn't Meyrin need to fitting up her gown?" he conceded and stirred back to topic.

The called girl just shook her maroon head and snorted but still accepted his apology regardless how she wanted to lecture him to appreciate her sister more. He was the luckiest men to win her sister soft-hearted nature even though the realty said otherwise. Of course, who's she kidding? He had the heart of gentleman, a charismatic air of a leader and features as a prince so it was easier to be charmed by him. His perfectness should be a sin to mortal.

"You know watching your bride's gown before wedding could bring a bad omen. So you could go back to your lover," she said in dismissal and cleared the table from the papers that covered it.

"One-chan!" her sister gasped horrifyingly. Lover? To call Athrun' work as a lover was preposterous even if it might be true since he spent most his time in his office than go out with her. But still that was a tad too dramatic.

From her corner of her left eye, she could see that Athrun just raised an eyebrow to Lunamaria's exclamation but didn't respond further. "It's alright, One-chan. I want him to see the gown and know his opinion," she added shyly. She just wondered if he would also like the gown like she adored it. The groom's opinion always mattered for the bride mental support even if it was just as simple as 'it is beautiful' sentenced but it meant a lot for any bride nonetheless.

.

***…***

.

The wind swept past her short blonde tresses but that didn't softened the boyish look she supported since she was kid, moreover when she didn't even bother to look feminine. She took a deep breath in attempt squeezed an old feeling that surfaced once she first stepped out of train or perhaps during her ride to here. Bitter-sweet memories? That was understatement. The bitterness ran too thick that even the sweetest memories couldn't conquer it. But she was here, she supposed she was kind of forgotten them though the scar would always linger for reminder that she wasn't a part of this place again. She had other place she called home.

And the reason why she was here because the only tie she had yet screwed. A friendship, even though not at the best and only few, she valued it more than any other. Because it was the only thing that stayed by her when she lost her loved ones. Two deaths of her friends, it was enough reason for her to come back. In addition there were still mysteries surrounded the two deaths though it was clear both of them was murder case. The thing the police hadn't found was the motive behind it. Because clearly it was premeditated murder, it was too neat to become random killing. Given that fact, it must be follow certain pattern.

She chuckled at her own thought, she wasn't here because her job but it seemed her job as prosecutor had amplified her curiosity and she supposed if she could help then why not. She walked briskly on the street that absent of crowd she accustomed in the city she came from. The sky had tinted reddish-orange glow and the quietness made her felt uneasy. She really shouldn't decline Kisaka's offer, a keeper of her old house and also her granddad friend, to pick her up but she never thought that the delay of her train would make her arrived this late afternoon. And why there wasn't any cab going around here?

She tightened her scarf around her neck and dived both of her hands in the pockets of her trench coat. She never knew that the wind had become harsher and more chilling compared eight years ago even if it was still in mid October. But the chilling she felt not only caused by any mere wind, more like intuition of being followed. Warily she threw glance around her without slowed her pace. Nothing any particular though, people in and out of the shop along the street and with only a handful of people, it would be obvious if someone followed any person. The cars passed by also ran in normal speed, nothing suspicious, she was just being paranoid.

When she thought everything was in dandy, a black SUV stopped in front of her. She stopped on her track and surveyed the SUV, hoping that she recognized it as one of her friend's cars though the chance was nearly zero. She was too long gone that she could hardly know if her friends owned a car or not. And surely it wasn't Kisaka's old truck.

"Yo!"

She knew him. His dark locks that framed his face artistically which made him look boyish than his actual age. She could identify his trademark of untidiness anywhere and after these years she left wondered why he hadn't changed one bit. She shook her head in disapproved manner but let out a gentle smile greeted him. She was more at ease now, the tensed muscle left her without trace when she crossed one familiar face in a place that felt like stranger to her.

"Shin! What happened to your sport car?"

"Nah, sold it to keep living," he offered offhandedly. "Come in, I'll take you home."

She hurriedly walked to the passenger front door without any suspicion of what he was doing here. When they already in, she told him where her old house was. Though it wasn't far, it was in the suburb part of the town where many farm lands occupied most of the land.

"What are you doing here, Shin? Aren't you supposed to be in Heliopolis?"

It was strange to find Shin here of all place he could be. Though she had told about this place when they still dated but that time Shin wasn't cared where she was from or even about her past. They dated just for the bliss it offered and that only lasted for 3 months. They broke up without any drama and still remained as a friend until now. But that hardly a reason he was here.

He gave her a proud grin before answering, "I made my own film here."

She gapped. "Seriously?" she threw a skeptical look before it morphed into mirth. "Wow, congratulation!" she yelled happily and laughed which followed by him.

She knew how hard his effort was to become a director of his own film. He was supposedly a law student like herself but at the midterm he suddenly changed his course to art and drama. It was a drastic change and caught everyone around him off guard including his parents. The reason behind it was as cliché as the drama itself, he just met someone that made him realized what he wanted to do and not only wanted to live up his parents expectation by following what dictated him to do.

"What about you? I thought you had sworn to never come back here?" he asked curiously.

"I swear none of that! I only don't want to get back here," she corrected.

He just shrugged like it was still the same thing and made her frown ran deeper. "I'm going here for friends' funeral."

He took a quick glance and blinked for several times before focused on the road once again. "I've stayed in this city for sometimes and the only death I know is…" he paused briefly to find proper words or just waited her to cut himself short for misunderstanding.

But the response he got was a bobbed of her head as confirmation he wasn't wrong.

"The first victim was dear friend of mine, Kira Yamato," she elaborated and said the name with covered affection that still lingered in her, after all he was her first crush and also best friend since her childhood days. "The second was my best friend's fiancé, Tolle Koenig. I'm sure you've known the detail from papers."

He shook his head and frowned, "not much in there, they still haven't caught the culprit yet or even the motive. Are you here to investigate it?"

"No, this town's not under my jurisdiction," she frowned in distaste but quickly wiped it off and offered small smile. "But I'm here for my friends and see what I could help."

He nodded and returned her smile though there was worry that adorned in his eyes. "Just be careful, okay? I haven't treated you yet," he grinned teasingly.

"Ah, that's date then," she replied jovially in his effort to lift up the mood.

.

***…***

.

After paying her late respect to her deceased friends, she decided to visit her last best friend that day. She knew her arrival was far too late. It was almost one month since Tolle's death and three months after Kira's death. She couldn't come sooner when she was too busy tracked down a group that forged some branded bags, heels and other things though regretfully the group was only a mere lamb. _That sounded like an excuse_ , she cringed. She admitted that the doubt she had was the sole reason for her delay. She sighed and felt guiltier in each step she made.

But when she got at Miri's house, her mother told her that Miri stayed at Lacus's place. She guessed that it was natural if Miri found a comfort from someone that went through the same thing like her. Lacus was Kira's fiancée even so she and Lacus were not exactly close. She harbored ill feeling to her for sometimes though Lacus wasn't bad girl like she liked to think about, she was actually the opposite of what she thought before. She recognized long time ago that the resentment came from insecure part of her and that was so childish of her. But now she supposed she needed thanked her for taking care of Miri while Lacus herself hadn't quite healed from her own grief.

"Cagalli?"

The surprise sight lasted no longer than few second before a soft smile greeted her. Lacus was always more perceptive since teenager and now that she's an adult, it was more profound. She let her in shortly and offered her the usual courtesy though Cagalli really wanted to get her point across.

"So how is Miri?" Cagalli asked suddenly when the typical conversation ceased. She didn't see Miri anywhere around open area, she guessed Miri locked herself in her room.

"She is fine though a bit shaken," she smiled softly at her anxiety.

 _And you aren't?_ Cagalli asked mentally. But it was Lacus she was talking about. Lacus was kind of a master of her own self. She wouldn't let any slip of emotion that she didn't intent to emit. Cagalli admired that part of her, a sign of strength and independency. Something she wanted to copy but failed miserably because it clashed well with her hot-headed nature. So it wasn't like Lacus was alright but she was just so damn brilliant to mask it.

"I'm sorry I come so late," she said ruefully hoping that her remorse could pass through and not misunderstood it as a pity. Because she knew being pitied was the last thing that people needed when they lost someone though that didn't stop people being sympathized them.

"I understand but what matter is you're here now," she smiled understandingly and stood. "I'm sure Miri would happy to see you," she added and led her to Miri's room.

But Cagalli gripped her arm before she could open the door. Cagalli still wasn't sure what she was going to say to Miri, not when she didn't know the detail about the case they were dealing now. "Um, Lacus… could you tell me what happened to Kira and Tolle?"

Though she wasn't intended it to come out as an ignorant question but she knew it did and she cursed silently at her ability to be inconsiderate in words. But Lacus just smiled again and led them back to the seat. If Lacus was less perceptive, she was sure Lacus would think her as gossipers that only dug for juicy tale.

"I'm sure you've known the cause of Kira's death."

Cagalli nodded, signaled her to continue. From papers she read the cause was a spiked punch that contained some cyanide. It was common poison to use to kill people since even if it was deadly poison but it was easy to find.

"Even though there were many people in his bachelor party but the police narrowed the suspect into two people. One is Athrun and the other is Tolle," she said solemnly and saw how Cagalli's eyes widened at both of names. She shouldn't have surprised after all if it was designed murder, the closest person of the victim would be suspected. But knowing both of them personally, it wouldn't lessen the surprise.

"Athrun was the one who coordinated the party and that included the drink. While Tolle was the one who handed the punch to Kira," she continued with sad tone latched into them.

"But Tolle is dead so…" Cagalli left her words hanging because it was the worst conclusion she jumped about and pulled conclusion without prove was dangerous but still she couldn't banish the thought as much as she refused to believe it.

Lacus shook her head like she knew what Cagalli thought right now and spoke to her with graver tone, "Tolle was dead because overdosed of sleeping pills and he found on his bed. The police informed us it could be suicide because of depression but even so it didn't relieve him for being suspected." Lacus ended it with her teary blue eyes and shaky voice.

It wasn't exceptional when the killer decided to kill himself after killed his victim and the reason was multiplied, depression of guilt was the most common thing. She had read some papers that remarked Tolle's case as suicide despite that the police hadn't released official statement regarding that matter yet. But she supposed it was just the matter of time since the police had informed the related people it being suicide.

Although she found it slightly off, like there was missing link in the dead of Tolle. She was sure that his dead was a tricky one since the police needed going through hardship to find the time when he dead. And that's merely because Tolle used electric blanket that kept his body warm. Even though it wasn't strange to use it in autumn season but still she felt it signified into something else, like to buy the real killer an alibi? Or she was just thinking it too far? It was another thing that investigator shouldn't do, to let their thought strayed too far and became unfocused because of subjective view.

She was so deep in thought that she missed the calculated look Lacus threw at her inconspicuously.

"What about the motive? Have them deduced something?" Cagalli asked her without lifted her head to face her. She was still trying to contemplate all information she got.

"Nothing suffices, I think. But they thought the argument Kira and Tolle had in the office few days prior could be his motive," Lacus replied dismayed.

Her crease on her forehead increased as she struggled to piece the clues together but it wasn't enough to see the whole picture. Like Lacus said a petty fight in the office could mean nothing but then through Cagalli's experiences people didn't need definite issue to kill somebody as long as they rode in their rage. She took a deep breath to clear out her thought and focused to the purpose why she was here at the first place. It must be really difficult on Miri's side, not only her fiancé was dead but also suspected as murderer.

"Did the police tell that to her too?" Cagalli asked warily which got a sad-nod confirmation from Lacus. Once again she resolved herself to get onto her track to help her best friend going through the bleakness day in her life like once Miri did to her.

.

***…***

.

At the next day, she spent her day chatting with some peoples around Tolle's compartment. Though what she got only established the police claim about the case being suicide. Warily they all recited how depressed Tolle was after his friend's death and always came home drunk or too drunk that he needed help to get home. When she asked who often brought him home, they could only offer vague answer since it was usually past midnight and they could only tell he got home from the ruckus he made outside. The limited evidence made no wonder that the police rerouted it as suicide.

She frowned looked at Tolle's compartment building, wouldn't realize that her action only added another freckles on her forehead and her boyfriend would poke at it when she was back. She felt like searching blindly without any lead to follow. Perhaps that was a side effect for being depended so much in the name authority when you got easy resource. She supposed she could make this as an exercise to be more independent in the future. But that thought only removed little part of her frustration, the main trepidation was that if she was so fixed to prove Tolle's innocence then she needed put somebody as a suspect. And the only name available and hold so much possibility was the name she once spoke in the most loving way possible. She understood now why most investigators prohibited handling a case that close to their personal life. Aside to remove the possibility of clouded judgment, it also served to spare them of being hurt.

But of course like many heroine in dramatic film that willing went through hell to find the truth, she would do the same and might be more. Not because she had sworn in front of her friends tombs or because her name and rank put on the risk when the town authority found her out sneaked her way illegally in their case, but she did these for a muted friend she dearly hold. _How original_ , she thought dryly. She felt mortified for even duplicating overrated script of thespian heroine for her own reason. Despite that she was really scared of the possibility that the police's claim might be true.

With her thought still in jumble, she marched her rented car to where the local hotel stood.

"Mr. Zala isn't present here. Have you made an appointment before?" the receptionist girl responded kindly when she asked if she could meet her employer. She had visited his house that not far from the hotel before walked into his hotel but it seemed he was out in the town.

"No, I haven't but I will come another day. You could inform him Cagalli Yula Athha comes to see him," the girl nodded. Cagalli wanted her investigation as discreet and swift as possible but it seemed Athrun would be busy for his incoming wedding from the info she gathered through his helper.

She just turned her body when suddenly she came face to face with familiar face she met just two days ago. Life was only a string of coincidence and it could be fate itself though she couldn't be sure of that. She should've known that he would stay in this hotel since it was the only hotel in this little town.

"Ha, Cagalli! It's really you after all."

"What? Did you expect me someone else, Shin?" she teased amusedly.

"No, I know better anyway," despite a little disappointed, he was actually quite happy to be able to meet her again. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you miss me already?"

She rolled her eyes, "You flatter yourself too much. I'm here to meet old friend but apparently he's out now."

"Hmm," he peered into her through his narrowed eyes before added, "If that case then why not you wait in my room? We could use the time to catch up."

She didn't have any say when he quickly draped his arm around her shoulders and led them into the open lift. He promptly pressed the number three once inside the lift. There wasn't much number plastered there. The hotel only had five floors including the grand floor. It was less than any hotel that she knew and she guessed it would be called motel if the facility it offered less impressive. She supposed the credits went to the owner who was able to keep up the standard although she didn't know much in that field.

They reached the destined floor in no time and even needed lesser time before he let her in to his room. Massive wouldn't a word she would use, the room was large enough to consist a living area, kitchen on the right of door and two doors on the left that she believed led to bedroom and extra toilet. The scenery from the windows wasn't that bad too. They could look the hotel backyard that designed in modest but charming way and outside of stone fences were brownish tresses until the end of the hill. The downhill itself was a gold ocean of wheat. Watched all of this somehow made her felt nostalgic.

"Feel homesick?" he paced to where she unconsciously stood in front of the windows and offered a bottle of juice which she accepted. "Sorry, I only have that here."

"It's too early to drink anyway," she replied, ignored his earlier question while watched him shook his bottle out of habit.

"I feel it too. Every time I'm watching this peaceful village, it just reminds me my family. Mayu might be like to come here," he brought up the topic again and laughed a little but she noticed there was a hint of longing in his tone. It seemed after these years his parents still didn't accept his decision regarding his future. His family or rather his father gave him a silent treatment since his rebellious act but did nothing further. Well, she couldn't blame his father, he was a renowned police superintendent after all. He must be expected his son to be like him.

"If that case you should start booked a room for your sister, who know the masses would come flooding this place once your film released," she winked at him to expel the brooding mood and then took a sip of her orange juice.

He rewarded her with soft laugh, "No need to worry about that, the owner of this hotel is my drinking buddy. It wouldn't be that hard to ask favor to him," he continued laughed and drank his juice, that made him missed the surprise look on her face.

Before she could say any word, he suddenly coughed heavily and not regular cough at that. He coughed blood and stumbled forward after dropping his bottle. In reflex she caught him and desperately called him when his body went flaccid.

.

***…***

.

For few days, Cagalli spent it in blur. Although she remembered some pieces that she couldn't get rid of, like how she shakily called the ambulance for a slight hope that they could save him somehow. But that quickly dashed away when she noticed his body didn't move even for breathing and the blank red eyes that stared her in condemning. It was replaying in her mind every time she closed her eyes but with the addition of Kira and Tolle in it.

The interrogation she went through also didn't seem helped her state of mind. She remembered them barked at her or simply accused her but she took none of that and gave a truthful answer. Even so she also got some things through the interrogation. She learned that his death's cause was the same thing in Kira's case. She wasn't sure how in the hell cyanide could be found in his bottle but not hers. For she knew both bottles were at the same state being full and even same brand and flavor. She realized the chance of her being in Shin place was equal to Shin in her place. It was terrified her, did someone purposely put it in there without any regard who fell as victim? But there was no sign of his room being broken by someone else, the CCTV in some corridors hotel confirmed that no one came uninvited into his room. Though there was a lapse for an hour in the record because the routine of memory change since the camera was quite old version. But it was still quite gambling to kill that way even if the killer managed to get inside during the lapse. Or it could be suicide case? NO! She violently refused that chance although it might save her for being suspected. But that idea was so ridiculous as a crow had pink feathers. Was that an accident instead? But how could that happen and what a chance?

She felt her brain was going to split the more she thought that through. Fortunately for her, after three days being apprehended and interrogated they finally let her out although she still couldn't leave the town, she was under surveillance. The reason of the release was because they found out her job and might probably have verified it with the official officer in Heliopolis. They had the doubt on her because of her lack of motive and they might be still tried to connect Shin's case to the two cases before even if it seemed unlikely.

Also she wasn't the only suspect in Shin's case, Stellar Loussier was suspected because she was often to visit him in unreasonable time and that she had his room key. Cagalli found the news on TV after she released. The news basically published the juicy detail about the secret affair of a young director film with a leading actress in his film. Aside for the important fact that she visited his room the night before his death, other talks were just gibberish of gossiper. There was no further statement from the police after they declared the cause of Shin's death. They also gave vague answer when some reporters asked them if Shin's death related to the chain murders recently.

 _It seemed the police was as stuck as me_ , she chuckled mentally while poured some steamed hot cocoa in her mug. It was already four days she cocooned in her house, she didn't think there was any info worth her attention outside. Not when she couldn't even pull up a clear picture of these murders case, she needed untangle these messy thread before took another. Albeit she also felt a nagging feeling that these murders case linked one another but she didn't know what linked them all and it might be spurred by her wish that didn't want Tolle's case closed as suicide with him as the culprit. If Shin's case was related to former cases then she could assure herself that the real killer was still on the loose. Still, it was more plausible to think the motive behind Shin's death was just an envious co-worker or might be lover quarrel even if she doubted that the timid actress could be a killer. No, she believed that Stellar would never did that but as a prosecutor or in this case as private investigator she should remain objective and not easily extradite other possibilities while keep her mind to not stray too far.

 _See, it was tedious job and contradicted one too,_ she sighed before pressed the rim of her mug over her lips. She only wanted helped her friend to solve Kira and Tolle's murder case and never thought that she would take part in her another friend homicide instead as suspected. It seriously complicated her position as investigator. She took a first sip of her drink when her phone rang particular tone. She did it in purpose so she knew right away who called her but for more sentimental point actually. She reached her phone that on the table counter beside her while resumed her drinking.

"Haven't slept yet? Missed me in your bed I reckon," a deep masculine voice with a hint of tease came through her phone which prompted her to roll her eyes and a hearty giggle.

"I vouch you're the one who miss me in your bed, you hormonal beast."

"If you knew that already then hurry up left that little town. I would give you a special treatment if you managed to come back before Halloween," he replied still in joked tone though with unrestrained longing.

She smiled sadly imagined his worried eyes while kept smiling for the sake of joke and stilled the good mood. He was never failed to call her since she arrived here and became more frequent after she was being suspected. He was quite frantic about it in fact but she managed to calm him down and told him that empty bark from interrogation would never scare her beside she could use her time to do her own investigation. It might be her determination that made him relented and resorted to help her by sent her some data he could gain from his place.

"Soon, I'll come home, Dearka" she said affectingly, "but in the meantime do you have something about the case?"

She would do her own research if peoples weren't that suspicious of her but apparently the third death put people more guarded and her status as suspected and a police tailed her in the day won't help either. That was where she felt grateful in his help even if it would put him in long lecture if his superiors found out. Like what she had been through although she had twice instead once.

She heard him sighed before spoke seriously, "From some names you gave me yesterday only one stood out," he paused and there was some rustling papers, _he might be still working,_ she thought guiltily, "Mayura Labatt, she's a friend of Flay Allster, a famous actress who was quite vocal in her dislike of Stellar Loussier though she still maintained professionalism while working with her."

Her brows knotted in confusion, Mayura Labatt was played a role as main character's rival in Shin's film but being a friend of Flay Allster who happened to hate her rival character wouldn't make her suspicious or make her enough motivated to kill moreover when Flay Allster herself didn't even here to goad her. No, if Flay was here, she might kill Stellar herself instead forced Mayura did that. "I don't think that's enough reason to kill someone, why do you think she stands out?"

"Well, if you were supposed to be the main heroine only to be replaced with some newbie who threw herself to the director's arms," he didn't elaborate further, she knew the rest scenario anyway.

That didn't sound farfetched, it was common thing when a fresh actress got a role just because they seduced the director, producer or anyone that had much influence in film making to let them in. But Cagalli knew that Shin and Stellar's relationship ran deeper than the public and Mayura knew. But because of that it was enough reason for her to kill both of them even if Cagalli didn't have any evidence to corner her yet. The CCTV never recorded her visited Shin's room. Furthermore Cagalli was still trying to linked Shin's case to previous case, was it a coincidence that the culprit also used cyanide to kill Shin like Kira? Or the culprit merely used it as an attempt to mislead the investigator into thinking that Shin's case related to the former homicides.

She wasn't sure anymore but if she tried to find some resemblance in three case, the only thought that plagued her was that she knew the three victims personally. It was so well coordinated that sent her back tingling in shiver chill. Such perfectness in killing, she wondered who was sick psycho that designed it like a maestro led an orchestra. It seemed like a show or playfield since she had yet to find suffice motive behind this three cases. Though only one name popped in her mind the more she thought about the cases.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

There was no bell in her house so the guest should do manually and since her house was in the middle of farm lands that practically quiet, it was hard to miss any kind of sound. She glanced at the clock in the living area while spoke in rush to end Dearka's call. The clock said ten minutes before midnight and she wondered who would come so late in the night. _Don't tell me another death occurred and the police just checked me up in case I'm not in the house!_ She thought dryly.

But she was so surprised to who greeted her on the other side of the door that she squawked like a bird while stuttered his name out.

"Attt- hrun!"

He offered a warm smile though the dead hollow in his eyes gave nothing but an outside chill that ran through her spine, "Hello Cagalli, I'm here to fulfill your wish."

.

***…***

.

 _Lover Suicide? – Friday mid-morning a police found Cagalli Yula Athha, one of the suspects and witness in Asuka's homicide case, died on her bed along with a man that recognized as the hotel owner in Lodonia. Both of the bodies found in state of undress and had been corpses for two days when a police came to check her. There was no witness since she lived alone and the nearest neighbor was more than hundred meters away. In her house also appeared in order, there was no indication that there was someone broke in or fight being held. The police still resumed their investigation over the corpses when they found few bruises on the female victim's body although they had yet made official statement if the case was raping murder case or just lover suicide. But through autopsy report, both died because of overdosed sleeping pills. (Dawn Papers, October 31, CE 80)_

 _End of Lodonia's Chain Murders – Detective Westenfluss had made a claim regarding Mr. Yamato and Mr. Koenig case yesterday afternoon. "From some information we gathered and investigations we had been through, we decided that Mr. Koenig was dead on suicide. He was also the who was responsible in Mr. Yamato's death and the guilty he felt had made him fell into depression that led him to end his own life. While the reason why he killed Mr. Yamato was because a dispute they had in the office. That was a rash decision on his part, that's why he felt guilty," quoted directly from Detective Westenfluss in front of the police building. He also added that Mr. Asuka homicide was unrelated to two prior cases. The police had suspected two persons as the perpetrator although one of them and also the sole witness found dead a month ago. Despite the police was still inspecting in the death of one suspected and witness, they had found out how the perpetrator killed Mr. Asuka without being there in that time. The capsule that contained cyanide found plastered on both caps of the bottles of the victim and the witness. The reason why only the victim poisoned was because the culprit knew the victim's habit to shake a bottle. That fact only cornered more a young and fresh actress, Stellar Loussier's position as a suspected who adamantly denied the claim. (Dawn Papers, November 22, CE 80)_

 _Seeking Truth of Lover's Death – Some people had caught sight of Detective Elsman from Heliopolis PD stepped out of Lodonia station during lunch time and immediately went to Lodonia police headquarters. "I'm coming here to assist Mr. Asuka's case by the direct order of the police superintendent," Detective Elsman had elaborated it as soon as he had reported to the lead investigator of Mr. Asuka's case, Detective Westenfluss. Was he really come for Mr. Asuka's case? Or he came for personal issue? It was no secret that he was romantically involved with prosecutor Cagalli Yula Athha who found dead with the hotel owner on her own bed a month ago. (Dawn Papers, November 24, CE 80)_

.

***….FIN?...***

.

AN:

This fic inspired by a very short story that my teacher blurted out during his teaching, motivated by a song _All Too Well_ from _Taylor Swift_ and helped by some tricks from detective manga I adored so much. Lastly with some adjustment here and there… TA-DA! so yeah basically I might not own a thing from this fic except my effort to write it… hahaha I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I excited to write it ;D

Thanks for all the reader and to those who kind enough to leave me a review or critic, that's greatly appreciated :D

Ohh yeah before I logged out, I'm sure you all do know the real killer right? It's quite obvious though for the motive you might be able to pin point it after some brainstorming but it's do-able ;D


End file.
